WWE
World Wrestling Entertainment (doing business as WWE, Inc.) (WWE) is an American publicly traded, privately controlled entertainment company dealing primarily in professional wrestling, with major revenue sources also coming from film, music, product licensing, and direct product sales. It is currently the largest professional wrestling company in the world, reaching 13 million viewers in the U.S. and broadcasting its shows in 30 languages to more than 145 countries. Vince McMahon is the majority owner, chairman and chief executive officer (CEO) of the company. Together with his wife Linda McMahon, and their children Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque (WWE Executive Vice President of Talent and Creative Writing), the McMahons hold about 70% of WWE's economic interest and 96% of the voting power in the company. The company's headquarters is located in Stamford, Connecticut with offices in Los Angeles, New York City, London, Tokyo, Toronto, and Sydney. WWE holds an extensive library videos, representing a significant portion of the visual history of professional wrestling. The company began as the Capitol Wrestling Corporation in 1952, which promoted under the banner of the World Wide Wrestling Federation (WWWF) and later the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). In 1982 it was sold to the same family's Titan Sports company, which later changed its name to World Wrestling Federation Entertainment, before finally becoming World Wrestling Entertainment in 2002, and simplified to "WWE" in 2011. Pay-Per-View (PPV) Events Last Pay-Per-View Event * Money in the Bank (June 14, 2015) Next Pay-Per-View Event * Battleground (July 19, 2015) Wellness Program The Talent Wellness Program is a comprehensive drug, alcohol, and cardiac screening program initiated in February 2006, shortly after the sudden death of one of their highest profile talents, 38 year-old Eddie Guerrero. The policy tests for recreational drug use and abuse of prescription medication, including anabolic steroids. Under the guidelines of the policy, talent is also tested annually for pre-existing or developing cardiac issues. The drug testing is handled by Aegis Sciences Corporation. The cardiac evaluations are handled by New York Cardiology Associates P.C. After the double murder and suicide committed by one of its performers, Chris Benoit, with a possible link to steroids abuse encouraged by WWE, the United States House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform requested that WWE turn over any material regarding its talent wellness policy. In August 2007, the program was defended by WWE and its employees in the wake of several illegal pharmacy busts that linked WWE performers to steroid purchases even after the policy was put into place. Ten professional wrestlers were suspended for violating the Wellness Policy after reports emerged they were all customers of Signature Pharmacy in Orlando, Florida. According to a statement attributed to WWE attorney Jerry McDevitt, an eleventh wrestler was later added to the suspension list. Because of the Wellness Policy, physicians were able to diagnose one of its performers with a heart ailment that otherwise would have likely gone unnoticed until it was too late. In August 2007, then-reigning United States Champion Montel Vontavious Porter (real name Hassan Assad) was diagnosed with Wolff–Parkinson–White syndrome, which can be potentially fatal if gone undiagnosed. The ailment was discovered while Assad was going through a routine Wellness Policy checkup. On September 13, 2010, WWE updated their list of banned substances to include muscle relaxers. Championships and accomplishments Current champions :As of January 5, 2015 Accomplishments Current developmental territory champions Defunct championships *World Tag Team Championship (WWE) (1971-2010) *WWE Unified Tag Team Championship (2009-2010) *WWE Women's Championship (1956-2010) *WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1991-2007)1 *WWE Hardcore Championship (1998-2002) *WWE European Championship (1997-2002) *WCW World Heavyweight Championship (2001)2 *World Heavyweight Championship (2002-2013)3,4 *WCW World Tag Team Championship (2001)2 *WWF Light Heavyweight Championship (1981-2001) (recognized officially 1997-2001) *WWF Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1991) *WWF Women's Tag Team Championship (1983-1989) *WWF Canadian Championship (1985-1986) *WWF International Heavyweight Championship (1959-1963, 1982-1985) *WWF Junior Heavyweight Championship (1967-1985) *WWF International Tag Team Championship (1969-1985) *WWF World Martial Arts Heavyweight Championship (1978-1985) *WWF North American Heavyweight Championship (1979-1981) *WWWF United States Championship (1970-1975) *WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1963-1967) 1WCW Cruiserweight title from 1991 to 2002 2Acquisition of WCW and ECW. 3Though WWE considers this title separate from the WCW World title and spun off from the WWE Undisputed title, commentators in WWE programming and certain WWE susperstars still claim the WCW World title's lineage to this title's history when it was active. 4Though the title was retired, the physical belt was still used as a component of the WWE World Heavyweight title until August 18, 2014. Previous Logos Cwc.png|Capitol Wrestling Corporation logo (1952-1963) WWWF_Logo.jpg|World Wide Wrestling Federation logo (1963-1971) wwwf_71-79.jpg|World Wide Wrestling Federation logo (1971-1979) WWF_1979-1982.jpg|World Wrestling Federation logo (1979-1982) wWF_LOGO_1982-1994.png|World Wrestling Federation logo (1982-1994) WWELogo_94-98.png|World Wrestling Federation logo (1994-1998) WWF_Logo_97-02.png|World Wrestling Federation logo (1997-1998, 1998-2002) WWE-Logo.png|World Wrestling Entertainment logo (2002-August 2014) See also *History *Roster *Alumni *Event history *WWE PPV *Hall of Fame *WWE House Show *Gallery of WWF/E Championships *WWE Board of Directors *Monday Night RAW 1993–Present *Friday Night Smackdown 1999–Present *ECW 2006-2010 *WWE Superstars 2009–Present *WWE NXT 2010–Present *WWE Main Event - 2012–present *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2006 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2007 *WWE Survivor Series Tour 2007 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2008 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2009 *Undertaker's Rest in Peace Tour 2009 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2010 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2011 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2012 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2013 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2014 *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2015 *WWE 2010 Tour *WWE 2011 Tour *WWE 2012 Tour *WWE 2013 Tour *WWE 2014 Tour *WWE 2015 Tour *Wildest Superstars in WWE *Greatest RAW Moments *Wrestlers on Twitter *WWE Magazine *WWE Shop External links * WWE.com (Official Website) * Official WWE Corporate Website * WWEShop * WWE on YouTube * WWE on Facebook * WWE on Twitter * WWE on Google+ *WWE Stock *Official WWE Japanese Website *WWE iPhone/iPad App ro:World Wrestling Entertainment zh:WWE ja:WWE World Wrestling Entertainment World Wrestling Entertainment Category:Promotions